


Forget Them Not

by Apples_Oranges



Category: Mad Father
Genre: Character Analysis, Explanations, Family, Friendship, Game Spoilers, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apples_Oranges/pseuds/Apples_Oranges
Summary: "Do not forget the people who were sacrificed here. None of us had any relatives. No one looked for us... No one remembered us... No one knew we existed at all. Our existence will be forgotten to the world. But we did indeed live. So I don't want you to forget that. I want you to hold proof in you heart that we were here..."Ever heard the phrase 'Be careful what you wish for'?





	Forget Them Not

Jean Rooney closed her beautiful, green eyes as I administered the anesthetic. I resisted the urge to laugh at her naïveté.

So she _was_ telling the truth when she said she had never received any formal treatment. Otherwise, she would have known that there was no need for anesthesia in a normal check-up! Well, no matter… it just makes my job easier if she holds no suspicion.

Once the right dose was supplied, and I ensured her loss of consciousness, I retrieved a scalpel from the shelves. As I brushed aside the stray hair on Jean's face, I wondered if killing this girl was without risk.

She did say she had a family, albeit a poor one. Perhaps they never really cared for the girl. I had seen the many children abandoned on the streets, skin clinging to their bones because their parents could no longer afford an extra mouth to feed.

The Rooney family may have just been _waiting_ for her illness to catch hold of her. I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. If there is one thing I learned after leaving the castle I once resided in, it's that compassion and warmth were _very_ hard to find.

Eleven-year-old Aya Drevis would have cried herself to sleep everyday living in this world, had she not gone through the events triggered by the curse of the scorned woman.

Once I decided to start, I heard Maria muttering to herself in the next room, a habit that she had taken to as she grew older.

Most of the time, she would be having one-sided conversations with my late father that revolved around the weather, the work hours that she spent at a local apothecary and other trivial things that must occur in her life.

This had started around two years after we established a cottage in the woods to live in, and it frightened me to see her talking to herself. So much so that I would immediately bring her back to the present, and she would begin to apologise.

But after she continued doing so, I started to ignore whatever would come out of her mouth that was not meant for me. No doubt, she still had lingering feelings toward my father, even though she was the one who threw _ten_ knives at him with the intent of killing him.

I would often ask her if she missed him when I was still young, to which she would say "The doctor is my past but the mistress is my present and future."

I couldn't help but feel, however, that she had said that more for herself than for me.

So when I heard her speaking to thin air, yet again, I turned a deaf ear…

That is... until I heard her mention me, which had never happened before.

"Indeed, the mistress… is much like you. It does run in the family… doctor."

Hearing these words, I lodged the scalpel into the table, abruptly and forcefully. Maria... she thought I was like my father…?

How could she… why would she… when did she…

Stupid woman… she understood nothing!

I immediately pulled the blade out from the wood and split Jean's skin, blood spurting from the tear and staining my gloves. Yet, despite my rage, I was delicate around the eye sockets.

Such stunning eyes… no harm must come to them. I would never find more beautiful jade eyes. Ines deserved nothing less.

* * *

"What shall be done with the remaining materials?" Maria asked once I secured what I needed. Slowly removing blood-stained gloves, I pursed my lips in thought.

I could just use the remaining parts for miscellaneous dolls, but that would take up too much time and, quite frankly, the rest of Jean Rooney was not anything worth my time.

"Just dispose of them," I said, carelessly tossing the gloves into the sink before pulling gently at my face mask until it settled around my neck. I could sense Maria's eyes following my hands as I wrapped them gently around the jar that rested on the table.

The cool glass was therapeutic for my palms but that wasn't the reason I wanted no harm to come to it.

After a few more seconds, I realised that Maria still hadn't moved from her spot. I whipped my gaze to her, wordlessly demanding to know why. She stood there, stoic even under my gaze. But then on further inspection, I noticed her eyes were glazed over.

She was lost in thought yet again.

"Maria," I raised my voice. She jumped at the sound of my voice, blinking a few times before closing her eyes and letting out a sigh.

"I asked something of you," I reminded her, not wanting her to slip into day dreams again. She met eyes with me and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Forgive me, mistress," she muttered, ducking her head slightly. "I was just…"

"Taking a stroll down memory lane?" I asked in a tone that made my irritation evident. "What is happening right now that you feel the need to reminisce?"

Maria wrung her hands and looked to the floor.

"You seem really upset today, mistress."

Yes, I normally wasn't this quick to anger over Maria's mannerisms. Normally, I'd just excuse her since she had been the only one there for me all these years away from the castle. But her statement from before still weighed on my mind and I wanted to hear its justification from her own lips. I wanted to hear the logic behind such an inane thought.

"I remind you of my father?"

I expected her to show some indication of shock, the widening of eyes, jaw-dropping, gasping, anything of that sort. Instead, her stance remained the same. I tapped my foot, impatiently, and the sound of it hitting the floor reverberated around the room. Perhaps called to action, she mumbled something along the lines of "… hard not to see…"

"I'm sorry?"

Maria cleared her throat, though it sounded as if she was trying to do it in the quietest manner possible.

"I meant to say that… well, mistress…" she started, eyes shifting from the floor to her shoes, to my shoes, to her hands, and back to the floor again. "You and the doctor are very… similar."

No justification meant that she believed the reason to be obvious.

I tightened my grip on the jar and lifted it off the table, making my way to my room.

"Clean this up," I said, venomously, as I walked past Maria and headed straight for my private quarters.

* * *

There was a time when I and Maria slept in the same bed. It was so that, when one of us awoke from our recurring nightmares, the other could provide comfort and reassurance. Around the time I had come of age, however, I had urged that the two us retire in separate rooms. Maria didn't object at all, as expected, and she had never stepped into my room after that.

And I am very grateful for that.

As I stroked the frigid glass of the jar, I approached the large, sturdy shelf that housed all of my unused materials. Slowly setting the container in it, my eyes never left the gems within it, floating freely here and there. They had lost the light within them but they were still that rich shade of green that just intoxicated me.

They would remain so until the end of time.

Eventually, I stepped away from the wooden piece of furniture and my attention was captured by something else in the dark space...

... My worktable, upon which lay my one of my incomplete reminders.

Looking at her pale, ghostly skin and matted, honey-like tresses, a surge of emotion filled my heart and welled up in my eyes and I rushed to her side without delay. The sounds of my feet rushing across the wood were incredibly nostalgic and my face burned from the feeling. I clasped the cold hand that lay unmoving on the table, lacing my fingers through hers.

"Forgive me," I choked out, dabbing at my eyes with my dirtied apron. "I wish I could work on you immediately. I really do."

Of course, there wasn't a reply. Still, I gave her hand one last squeeze before I pulled my hand away, taking to stroking her wayward hair. Staring into bottomless sockets, I whispered to her "You'll get your chance come tomorrow. You'll never be alone again..."

Feeling several gazes on me, I chuckled softly before continuing "We're all here for you."

I kneeled down to lay my forehead against hers, cupping her face with my hands. Once I returned to my upright position, I reached for the yellowing sheet that lay jumbled at her feet and pulled it gently over her body.

Maria knew nothing.

All of what I did was to honour the promise I had made. I had been told, when I departed from my home that night, "Do not ever forget the people who were sacrificed here. I want you to hold proof in your heart that we were here…"

And I agreed whole-heartedly. Of course, I would.

Even if the pain was never mine to feel, everyone I came across in that castle touched my heart in their own way. I would never forget them, I am confident of that…

… Or at least, I _was_ confident of that until Maria started talking to 'my father'. She was only a few years older than me yet she was experiencing what I would later recognise as senility.

It made me scared, somewhat for her, but mostly for me. What if that was to happen to me? In all probability, it was _bound_ to happen. Maria and I lived through the same conditions.

But I couldn't accept that! I would never be able to remember those who had fallen.

I wouldn't be able to keep the promise I made to that blonde-haired youth.

That, I simply couldn't allow.

I tried to search for some medicine that could cure Maria, or at least suppress her illness, but it soon became clear that this was not an ailment that could be treated. Once again, fear overcame me.

Surely, it couldn't end that way for me? There must be a solution to this… and then I found it.

'New Text On Anatomy'. Originally, I had just kept it as a memento of my dear Father, only glancing at the red cover and maybe reading the first few pages.

But at that moment, I found myself crawling towards it, as if I were lost in a thunderstorm and that collection of aging papers was the flash of lightning that lit the way for me. My trembling fingers flipped the cover and I read the first page.

Then I read the next page.

And the next.

And the next.

And the next…

Yes, a solution was in sight. Even if my psyche were to falter, I couldn't ignore something right in front of me. Physical reminders of those who were never physical when I met them.

Yes… that would work.

After that, I set to work on bringing my goal into fruition. I got the necessary materials, I studied thoroughly on every relevant matter, and, eventually, I brought Maria into it too.

Naturally, she was a bit anxious the first time I explained what I needed but, eventually, I coaxed her into helping me.

Every day, when she would leave for work, I'd let her know what 'items' I needed. Of course, the process was slow. There were only so many body parts that would go unmissed. But Maria performed swimmingly. Soon enough, year after year, I was inching closer to my goal.

I turned on my heel, making rounds among the finished reminders that occupied my quarters.

I caressed the collar of the man who lost his head.

I wiped the cheek of the young girl who cried for her sight to return.

I pushed closer together the bloodless woman and her blue-skinned daughter, having to part ways a constant burden on them both.

I ran my fingers through the silky locks of the woman who could never speak when she needed to most.

I patted the head of the boy who only wanted fried ham and the patience of others.

There were others. Many others, including the creations made with spare parts. But I attended to all of them, not leaving a single subject out.

And soon, Ines would join their ranks once I give her those _gorgeous_ eyes. But my work wouldn't be done then. No, there were still the three reminders of utmost priority.

I walked towards the three figures that stood limply in the corner, help up by wooden stands.

One had an almost porcelain complexion and wore a gaudy, royal blue dress. She was lacking the right shade of blue for her eyes and the long, flowing mane that I loved getting lost in.

Only the best of quality for Mom.

The second had grubby, brown hair and beady eyes that glimmered occasionally behind misty spectacles. His lack of appendages was glaring but it was only a matter of time before I'd fix that.

Only the best of quality for Father.

The final reminder was the most important of all of them. Though he was only a skin and flesh base, he would have the utmost care and precision in the choosing and planting of his features.

Golden blonde hair that was not unlike fields of grass in late autumn.

Large, shimmering chocolate orbs that exuded warmth in waves.

Soft, supple skin stretched over strong hands as they reached for mine.

Full, moist lips that would shower me with good luck charms.

All of that, he would receive in good time. I don't care if it would take until the end of my days to find all those, it would be worth it. After all, he meant the most to me, along with Father and Mom.

I sighed, softly, reluctantly turning away from my treasured ones and sliding onto my bed, stretching my limbs and disrupting the sheets.

One day, every single one of them would be by my side. I would never forget them. We'd live together until the end.

A yawn escaped my lips at that moment. Oh, I was exhausted. I could fall asleep on the spot.

Not bothering to remove my soiled clothes, my eyelids began to droop as I curled into myself. However, I was awoken from my near-sleep by the rapping of fingers against my door, followed by a timid "Mistress?"

I lingered for just a bit before I forced myself off the bed, my skirt flowing around my legs as I made for the door. Instead of just opening the door, I exited the room while making sure nothing was visible to Maria from my quarters.

I found myself face to face with the aging brunette, who was as nervous as I left her. I intoned "Yes, Maria?"

Maria ducked her head slightly, her gaze on my shoes again without uttering a word. I was tempted to return to my room when she finally whispered, "Forgive my impudence, Mistress."

I was genuinely surprised from her confession, but my expression betrayed me not. Maria locked eyes with me as she continued "I had not observed proper etiquette with you. And for disrespecting you, I beg for your forgiveness."

Her eyes returned to the floor, awaiting my response. Instead, I scrutinised her from head to toe.

She wrung her hands without fail, shuffled her feet constantly, and sucked in her scarlet lips with her bated breath. The sight of it and her words caused my indignation to disappear and amusement to blossom from its remains. She was too adorable at times.

"Maria…" I said, attracting her attention. With her eyes on me again, I reached for her face and met her lips with mine, my usual way of showing affection.

Really, poor Maria knew nothing. There was no need to be angry with her ignorance. It would be like scolding a child.

When I pulled away, my fingers still clasping her chin, I told her "The fault was not yours. I was a bit harsh is all..."

Maria let her elation show in her large, protruding eyes. When I released her, she nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Mistress."

Ah, I would miss her when she would go. Well, a Maria-like reminder would be easy to make when the time came…

"Maria, I don't feel up to sleeping in my quarters tonight," I said, already walking away. "Do you fancy sharing a bed tonight?"

"If that's what the Mistress wants," she conceded, following after me.

I am truly lucky to always have been surrounded by those who loved me. I'll never forget any of them for the rest of my days.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY DONE. Two years in development hell and it's finally done! Yay! ^.^  
> Anyway, this fic exists just to answer the question "Why did Aya end up like her father?!" even after the signs of her being as sociopathic as her parents.  
> I'm sure some people don't wanna think too much of it but I really do believe that this is why she turned out like that. I mean, even Alfred needed a push before he began his killing spree.  
> After the game was updated and I played through 'if' (no spoilers for you guys so go and play it if you haven't already), I feel compelled to write a sequel.  
> Maybe...  
> Eh, who even cares? The Mad Father fanfiction archive is like a desert. I doubt I'll ever be motivated to continue with this game. But WHO KNOWS?  
> Anyway, critiques are welcome and appreciation will also be appreciated (Lame). Now I can finally move on without this harassing me every day.  
> May peace be upon you.


End file.
